Godly Times, The Beginnings
by Maneden
Summary: What if Annabeth loved Luke and she and Percy never fell in love? And Percy becomes a God but Gaia and the Giants will still rise. Will have OC and OOC
1. Gods Bless Me

**This is my first story so pls make sure you review whether it is comments, critisicm or flames because their funny to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other elements that may seem familiar.**

'Which leaves us,' Zeus said, 'only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well – even if there were a few dents in my throne'.

He called Thalia forward first, since she was his daughter,

'Thalia Grace, as a reward for outstanding bravery, courage and service to Olympus we give you a new weapon of your choice' Boomed Zeus.

'Thankyou father and Lords and Ladies of Olympus, I choose a bow' replied Thalia.

Next instant Apollo and Artemis made a new bow appear and gave it to her. The bow made every arrow it shot electric, Artemis also added a pair of electric daggers which made even Clarisse's first spear look like an ant bite in the pain scale.

The bow was ornately carved with pictures of wolves, trees and lightning bolts all over it. It shined a silver light that could rival the full moon, looking simply beautiful. The daggers looked like a mixture of celestial bronze and a gold substance that was identified as imperial gold that had electricity crackling all over the 7inch blades.

Thalia looked so shocked and grateful that she stammered through a thankyou blushing beet red before walking to Artemis' throne and standing behind it.

'Tyson, son of Poseidon!' Zeus called to a suddenly nervous looking Tyson who slowly made his way forward. Even in his smaller form Tyson was still nearly the same size as the Gods.

'Tyson for leading the Cyclopes in war we grant you a twenty yearlong apprenticeship with Hephaestus before becoming the immortal leader of the Cyclopes within Poseidon's domain'. The cheering from the Cyclopes army was so great that the recently repaired throne room began to crack.

Once Tyson had gone back to his brethren Dionysus called out for Grover, 'Grover Underwood for you great courage and leadership skills displayed within the battle we name you a Lord of the Wild to fill the recently vacated position'.

Grover just looked at him for a second before squeaking out a thank you and then fainting. Once the naiads moved him Athena called 'Annabeth Chase for your display of courage, wit, strength and wisdom we name you the official architect of Olympus'. Annabeth looked like her greatest wish had come true, which I guess it had, before replying 'I thank you for your generous gift, but is it possible for me to become a Hunter of Artemis before I design the new Olympus?' The Olympians agreed before she too went to join Artemis.

Zeus then thundered out 'Nico Di Angelo' looking very disgruntled that he had to thank a son of Hades 'For your help in convincing Hades to join the fight we offer you the chance to become Hades immortal lieutenant and you can only die in battle'. Nico looked overjoyed that he was getting recognition, if he was any happier I would be surprised if he grew a tail and it started wagging.

'I accept, my Lord' he said as he bowed before walking over to where Hades had a temporary throne.

'Perseus Jackson, the greatest hero of the age' announced Poseidon, staring at me with a kind of fierce pride in his eyes, 'We offer you immortality, as a god, but first you must come up with one idea to improve the world to show us your worth'.

'An idea?' I questioned hesitantly, unsure about what they meant.

'Yes, for example it was Dionysus idea to have camp for Half-Bloods because it used to be individual training' boomed Zeus in reply.

'Biggest regret in my life' muttered Dionysus as he glared at the floor.

I stood there thinking about all the pros and cons of being a god, at the moment it was looking pretty good but there was one thing bothering me, something that I just had to know because it could sway my decision either way.

'If you don't mind me asking, what will I be god of?' I queried,

This time it was Athena who answered 'No one knows until you become one for the Fates decide it based on your strength, personality, fighting style, past decisions, actions and whatever your idea is'.

'Ok, I accept your generous offer' I said in as confident voice as I can, 'my idea is to make it a rule that all demigods must be claimed before the age of thirteen and that every single god gets a cabin because this titan war was caused by demigods feeling resentful because they were unclaimed or didn't have a cabin', At the end I glanced meaningfully at my friend Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades.

All the gods considered this except for Hera who looked outraged that such a person could dare question them and their ways.

Hades spoke up 'I may not be an Olympian but I for one believe it is a great idea that was needed long before now'

Ares snorted 'Of course you would it benefits you',

'I agree with Lord Hades' interjected Athena, 'with it we would surely miss such a war as this one.

'Yes a brilliant idea, who votes in favour of passing his idea' Said Poseidon looking over the gods, surprisingly every Olympian raised their hand except for Hera who just stared at me as if I had just insulted one of her sacred peacocks, oh wait… I had done that already a few years back.

'Perseus Jackson, we, the Olympian council name you a god and induct you to be the thirteenth Olympian, do you agree to be as such?' Boomed Zeus in his best theatrical voice.

I nodded before realizing I was meant to say something, 'Yes I agree'.

As soon as I replied all the gods started chanting something that I honestly didn't listen to because I was feeling so overwhelmed and well Aphrodite looked really hot standing there, so can you really blame me. I stopped ogling her when I noticed light coming off of every Olympians hand that hit me, each one a different colour representing an Olympian. Once the last one hit me (Artemis' silver one) I felt unbelievable power coursing through my veins before the pain hit me, it was worse than ten baths in the Styx put together and within ten seconds I blacked out.

**Remember to review**


	2. Fates Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series and any ideas that seem familiar are most likely not mine either.**

**AN: Firstly, I would like to thank the two people who reviewed the story as it is my first fanfiction. Secondly, If you have any questions please ask. This chapter is mainly going to be memories and flashbacks showing his experiences that affect what he is god of.**

'**BOLD' = Fates**

'_Italics' = memories_

**Fates Flashbacks**

I started dreaming, there were the three Fates sitting in front of me looking exactly the same as I first meet them, I could almost believe I was twelve again. To be honest, they scared me a little; they were like the nice old grandmas who offer you cookies in movies and then turn into flesh eating zombies who want your brains. I shook my head, damn ADHD. Then they spoke in union '**Relive your past, face your life, find your destiny, become what you are meant to be'**.

Well that didn't make me want to crap my pants, I thought sarcastically. Then I felt a hook around my naval and was pulled into darkness, before I saw my own memories, my life flash before my eyes.

_Mrs Dodds spun towards me with a murderous look in her eyes._

_My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword._

_She snarled, 'Die, honey!'_

_And she flew straight at me._

_Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword._

'_Good luck,' one of the campers told me. 'Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years'. I tried the disarming manoeuvre. My blade hit the base of Luke's and I twisted, putting my whole weight into a downward thrust. _

_Clang._

_Luke's sword rattled against the stones. The tip of my blade at his undefended chest._

More and more memories swirled around me, me fighting Hyperion, me fighting Luke again, me wiping out Hades and a quarter of his army with just my sword after the River Styx and many more. Then the hook was back at my naval pulling me towards another set of memories. I wondered if the Fates ran their own amusement park.

_I tossed her the helmet, which she caught in surprise._

'_Return that to Lord Hades,' I said. 'Tell him the truth. Tell him to call of the war.'_

_She hesitated, and then ran a forked tongue over her green, leathery lips. 'Live well, Percy Jackson. Become a true hero._

_'Perseus Jackson, the greatest hero of the age' announced Poseidon, staring at me with a kind of fierce pride in his eyes._

More and more memories came some not my own such as Heracles doing the twelve labours, Achilles being shot with the arrow, Luke stabbing himself and a blond haired boy wearing a purple shirt fighting the titan Krios. I felt the pull on my naval again and wondered if this was what Dorothy felt like in The Wizard of OZ.

_Kronos's weapon appeared in his hands – a two-metre-long scythe, half celestial bronze, half mortal steel. Just looking at the thing made my knees turn to Jell-O. But before I could change my mind I charged. Time slowed down. I mean literally slowed down, because Kronos had that power. I felt like I was moving through syrup. My arms were so heavy I could barely raise my sword. Kronos smiled, swirling his scythe at normal speed and waiting for me to creep towards my death. I tried to fight his magic. I concentrated on the sea around me – the source of my power. I'd got better at channelling it over the years, but now nothing seemed to happen._

_I took another slow step forward. Giants jeered. Dracaenae hissed with laughter._

_Hey, ocean, I pleaded. Any day now would be good. Suddenly there was a wrenching pain in my gut and I started moving at normal speed, striking Kronos while he looked dumbfounded and shocked at my sudden speed. I had broken the time spell._

_I was in the courtyard within my dad's palace. The pearls on the walls reflected the sea water making a beautiful and otherworldly sheen to the place. Seaweed was placed in patterns around us, me and my dad. He looked at me with a kind fierce pride. The only thing that ruined the image were Earth shattering booms and the churning of sea water at Oceanus attacked._

'_Percy, do not feel guilty, you done the best you could' he said, 'better than any other Demi-God could hope to accomplish. It took us years to be able to overcome Kronos' time magic'._

Then more images, me fighting Kronos at Olympus, me fighting the minotaur and time seeming to slow down and the great days in historical history that I knew nothing about. Hmm do I really look that awesome in battle, I thought before the pain came again, overwhelming me as I gladly let darkness overcome me.

**AN: Yes I stopped at a cliff-hanger so you don't know what he is God of but each group of memories represent one of his powers. I also know this chapter is shorter but this seemed to be the right ending. So please review, Also know if you can tell me at least two of his three powers in a review I will let you make one OC to go into this story. So enjoy.**


	3. Gods Suprise

**AN: Well here is the next chapter were we find out what he is God of and where he will be stationed.**

**Back In the Throne Room**

When Percy cried out in pain and fell to floor all the demigods said his name and tried to run to him before Athena stopped them, 'watch' she said.

All of a sudden a light purple glow surrounded Percy before a powerful ancient voice said 'Perseus Jackson, God of Swordsmanship' the voice reverberated around the room. The gods exchanged glances before the purple glow darkened and the voice spoke again 'God of Heroes' The gods looked mildly impressed before whispering to each other. Then the glow intensified to a bright light with the voice back, 'God of Time', the room went dead silent, all with shocked looks on their faces as they stared at the new god.

Here was a demi-god who not only became a God of one major domain but two, one with enough power to make him part of the big three. Ares recovered his senses first, 'Him, God of Time' he snorted 'as if that punk's strong enough'. This seemed to snap everyone back into action, Apollo shrunk and walked to the still unconscious Percy, Athena started whispering furiously to Poseidon and Zeus while the rest talked quietly with each other over this new development, still keeping their eyes on Percy.

After a few minutes Zeus boomed out 'Enough', loud enough to shake the throne room and all too instantly silence. 'Apollo, how is Perseus doing?' he questioned.

'He will wake in a few minutes' Was the reply before Apollo walked back to his throne.

In that time all the gods were discussing what Perseus' domains would be in quiet tones as to not let the half-bloods hear. They were constantly glancing at Perseus and the demi-gods. What confused the demi-gods even more was that Dionysus looked happy and even hopeful.

As expected a few minutes later Percy groaned and everyone looked over at him. After a few seconds Percy managed to reorientate himself again. Realising everyone looking at him he blushed and quickly stood up.

'Perseus, the thirteenth Olympian and God of Swordsmanship, Heroes and Time' Spoke Zeus, 'please create your throne by imagining what it will look like'.

Percy looked really shocked and faint when he heard his titles but closed his eyes anyway, screwing up his face in thought looking constipated, before a throne rose up right in front of the doors, opposite Zeus and Hera's thrones. It was magnificent; there was just no other way it could possibly be described.

The throne was pure gold with white gold lining, depictions of heroes quests all over it, Heracles, Theseus, original Perseus, Achilles, Orion, Jason, his own and many others. In the centre on the backrest was an hourglass picture made out of swords and on the back of the throne were two swords coming out the top crossing over each other.

Perseus hesitantly walked over and sat on it, a few people let out shocked gasps as gold light enveloped him, hiding him from view. When it left there was Percy, the same yet incredibly different.

He grew a few inches taller, his face became more defined, his eyes began to sparkle with hidden power and ageless wisdom but with comforting warmth as mini golden swirls appeared, his small but lean muscles grew more and became more defined as his clothes that were ripped, bloodied and muddy became a tight sea green muscle shirt with the slight hint of gold in it that made his eyes stand out more with blue jeans. Overall he looked a few years older and made many women in the room blush as they quickly averted their eyes, except Aphrodite who openly ogled him and Artemis who stared at him impassively either not noticing or not caring about the muscles that seemed even more defined in the shirt.

'What?' He questioned at the looks he was now getting, looking extremely confused as he glanced behind looking for what they were all staring at. _Same old seaweed brain _many thought. Aphrodite slashed her hand at the air and an ornately carved mirror appeared in front of Percy. Percy seemed shocked at his new appearance at first before giving a lopsided smile that caused even Artemis to gain a pink tinge.

'I could get used to this' He stated, still grinning stupidly.

'Ok I bring this meeting to order' Said Zeus after a minute silence, 'Firstly, Perseus, you will be given a two week crash course in your average Godly powers with Hestia, are you agreeable?" He continued peering over at Percy. Percy nodded slowly while grinning over at Hestia.

'Good, next your Godly domain shall be Camp Half-blood, where you shall teach all demi-gods how to fight using a sword if you shall accept?' Continued Zeus, glancing at Percy for confirmation. Percy looked around, seeing Dionysus giving him a hopeful look, the Stoll brothers giving him devilish grins and Poseidon had a look of pride on his face.

'I accept' Replied Percy, suddenly Dionysus jumped for joy yelling yes and doing a little happy dance before surprising everyone even more by running straight at Percy and giving him a massive hug.

After the commotion had settled down Zeus spoke again 'Thirdly, we have agreed that your animal shall be the Pegasus and your weapon will be Riptide which will be upgraded later once you give it to Hephaestus', here he looked at Percy again for confirmation, who simply nodded.

'Lastly, we will have Dionysus plan out a celebration party for the winning of the war and the welcoming of our new God for three weeks' time at the location of Perseus' choice', here everyone looked at Percy who seemed a little annoyed at being put on the spot like that.

'Um, maybe we can have it at Camp Half-Blood so everyone can er….. Join in?' he oh so eloquently replied.

'So be it' Answered Zeus, 'Meeting adjourned' he finished, before flashing out in a mixture of lightning and booming thunder.

**AN: Okay, hope that was good and I hope for more reviews.**

**Next Chapter: Hestia's training, talking to his parents, friends and Gods and arriving back at camp.**


	4. Conversations

**AN: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say sorry for taking so long, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is more of a filler chapter about his conversations with everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or anything else owned by Rick Riordan because if I did there would be more purple flying elephants.**

**Chapter four: Conversations**

I sat there in shock for a few seconds, still trying to get over the fact that I am now a god and god of time and heroes on top of that. I saw the other gods get up and shrink so I followed there example not wanting any more attention on me. Then they all walked over and came up to me one by one.

Aphrodite got to me first, swaying her hips more than usual, not that I was looking of course. She pulled me into a hug pushing her chest into mine and purred into my ear 'congratulations, if you need anything you know where to find me'. She pulled away slowly, arm lingering on mine. A cough sounded near me, startling me, snapping me from my daze. Athena was in front of me looking slightly amused.

'I just wished to tell you that when you sat on your throne you automatically learnt how to be a god and all your powers, remember, it is equivalent to reading a book on how to ride a bike, you may know the basics but you don't know the exacts which you only learn from instincts and trial and error' she said before moving on.

Next came Hephaestus, barely paying attention to me he grunted 'come to my forges with your sword and we'll see what we can do'. I thanked him and watched the nervously as the men-hater herself came up, Artemis. 'You're the only respectable boy out there that I like, don't screw up' she sneered at me fingering her hunting knives. 'Y-y-yes, L-lady Artemis' I stuttered as a terrible mental image of me slowing being roasted over a campfire with Lady Artemis laughing at me came to my mind. She smirked at me as if reading my thoughts before walking off and being replaced by her twin brother, Apollo and his best friend Hermes.

'Hey bro' Said Apollo, ginning like a fool, nearly blinding me with his teeth. Hermes smirked, 'so I see that you still afraid of Artemis'. I immediately felt my cheeks start to get hotter, 'No!' I stated, trying to keep some dignity. They just laughed at me shaking their heads. 'Hey Percy, come and join us sometime for a bit in the mortal world' Apollo half stated half asked, ' I'm sure you'll enjoy it', Hermes added while winking. _If this goes on I'll be brighter than the sun, _I thought while trying to think of something non-embarrassing to say. By the time I thought of something they had already moved on and Ares ugly

Face was sneering at me.

'Hey Punk' was his polite way of greeting me, note the sarcasm. 'Ares', I sneered right back, 'what's up?'. 'I just wished to congratulate you on becoming my eternal punching bag' He replied glaring at me like I had mortally offended him, oh wait I have, multiple times. 'Are you saying that the God of War can't even beat a punching bag in a fight?' I asked, and watched interestingly as his face went several different shades of red as he spluttered angrily.

I just laughed as he walked off to be joined by Hades, God of the Underworld.

'Lord Hades' I greeted, watching him for any hint of ill intention. 'Perseus, I just wanted to thank you for your help in convincing me to fight and congratulate you on your newest position' He said pompously. 'Erm, Thank you' I replied unsure. He nodded and swept away, making me confused as he betrayed no emotions that entire time.

Next came Hestia and Dionysus, who walked up to me both smiling which was weird on Mr D's face. 'Perenell, Thank you for taking over as camp director, please come to me later to sort out the arrangements for the party' He said before cheerfully bounding away. 'Percy, congratulations, please see me after for me to teach you about Godhood' She smiled, warmth blazing through her eyes. 'Of course Lady Hestia' I quickly replied. She gave a tinkling laugh before saying, 'It's just Hestia, Percy', and then she too walked of.

Up next were my friends, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, Nico and my half-brother Tyson.

'Big Brother' Tyson yelled whilst scooping me up in a Cyclops hug, nearly killing me in the process. Once he put me down I was showered in congratulations from my friends. We talked for a while about different unimportant matters, just enjoying each other company and how we all managed to stay alive. After a few minutes I realised my dad was still there, I quickly said bye to my friends and walked up to him.

He pulled me into a massive bear hug as soon as I got close to him, when he finally put me down I noticed that he had tears in his eyes. 'Percy, I am so proud of you, my son' He whispered to me, holding me close, 'you have done more than I could have ever expected and hoped for, you are truly my greatest son'. I stood there in shock for a few moments before grabbing him in hug too, tears now also streaming down my face.

After a few minutes he started chuckling, which then fell into a full blown laugh that sounded like the seas rumbling. I must have given him a quizzical look because he answered by unasked question, 'Now we must never speak of this moment again'. That was when I too started laughing. Once we had calmed down I asked shyly' Dad, do you think you can come with me to see mom?', I knew immediately from his pained expression what his answers would be. 'Perseus, I cannot, she has moved on and we must never continue to live in the past' he answered, looking like every word was a wound to his heart.

I nodded sadly before saying goodbye and walked off to go find my mum and Paul.

I found them in the front lobby of the empire state building arguing with the person at the front desk. As soon as they saw me my mum rushed at me with Paul not that far behind. I braced myself for the impact; by even so we both nearly fell over. 'Percy, we were so worried, and why do you look so different?' questioned his mother as she finally looked up. Percy chuckled and answered 'Well mom, you are now looking at the new God of Swordsmanship, Heroes and Time'. Paul and mum couldn't of looked more shocked if you told them there were flying purple elephants outside that were shooting rainbows out their trunks.

Paul fainted on the spot while his mom burst into tears as she repeatedly told him how proud she was and how she always knew that he could be great. They woke Paul up who also joined in with his moms ramblings. Soon Paul and his mom left after numerous promises to visit.

Once they had left, the newest Olympian looked outside at the slowly setting sun lighting up the partially destroyed and burning New York, wondering what was going to happen next.

**AN: So hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope that I put the characters as canon as possible, please tell me if I didn't. Remember that if you want you can send me an OC to put in this story. If you like Harry Potter I have just posted the first chapter of my other fanfiction 'Dark Heir', so go on over if you want.**

**Please remember to review whatever you want be they suggestions, criticism, flames, comments or talking about how awesome I am and that you should all bow down before me. **


	5. Learning

**AN: Ok I apologise for never updating but shit happens, this is more a filler chapter of everything, setting up his Godhood.**

**Chapter 5: Learning**

After a few minutes I came back to myself and looked around, sighing, everything was already so different from just this morning. I slowly turned and walked to the elevator trying to decide exactly what to do. After listening to some of the worst music every (Justin Bieber) I reached the top and walked out. Minus well see what my new eternal home looks like. Walking around Olympus was a surreal feeling, sure buildings were damaged, statues were cracked and gardens were burning but yet there was a certain amount of peace and happiness in the air with satyrs dancing, music cranking and the streets bustling with minor gods.

My stomach rumbled snapping me out of my thoughtfulness; looking around for some food I saw a small, relatively empty café to my right. I wandered over and entered the front door. There was calming music and a small counter with a list of the food selling. Walking over and ringing the bell, I waited. A minute later a girl walked out, and I'm not talking about the average girl, this one was stunning, she had black hair running down her back, stunning emerald eyes and a nice figure, all looking around my age.

Seeing me she rushed over and bowed, 'Lord Perseus, what may I do for you?' she questioned. Looking at her, I gave her an award winning smile, 'Please, call me Percy', wow I didn't know one could go that red, 'And I just want some dinner, whatever you think is best'. She nodded and walked away, wow look at those hips swing was all I could think. I went and sat at a small table at the back wasted my time thinking about just how big Godzilla really is, I know random right. Finally she came back and put a plate of food on the table with a drink before starting to walk off, I quickly grabbed her arm, 'Wait, surely a girl as beautiful as you has a name?' I asked hopefully. She ducked her head and blushed, smiling nervously she whispered 'Jessica' before she quickly walked off.

I ate quickly not really caring what it was before dropping a few drachmas' on the counter and rushing off. After a few lost turns I finally found the Throne room. Walking in I found Hestia at the hearth, tending it like she would ever other day, must get pretty boring. She looked at me questioningly, I quickly asked her if she could teach me how to flash now. She nodded understandingly, 'Ok, you must look within yourself and find your godly powers, push it out slowly and transform, then think of your destination and you will appear, it should all come naturally'. Well that was the most unhelpful teaching I've ever got, I mean who knows how to look within oneself, I really don't want to feel like a fool standing here for hours.

I started to breathe slowly, in and out, in and out, Gods I sound like I'm giving birth. Finally I feel something before BAM, I'm in Godly form and it is fucking fantastic. Giving off a golden light, I think of the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half-blood, in a blink of an eye I'm there and back to normal form, how disappointing. Lying on my bed I'm instantly asleep and dreaming of, well pleasant things if you must now.

Next morning I wake up and stretch before doing the necessities. I stroll out the cabin and casually make my way to the big house, ignoring all the gapping and gawking. Reaching it I see Chiron, 'Hey Chiron, I'm going to be out all day before coming back tomorrow to run the camp'. He nods before replying 'I must congratulate you on your new position'; I mean seriously can he become anymore Yoda like. I flash off, appearing in the Forges of Hephaestus, makes them sound kinda scary calling them that. Walking around, dodging all the gadgets, I find him working on some thingamajig.

'Ahh, Perseus, here for your sword, right this way' He called before walking off into the shadows, creepy much. I follow him to a nearby forge. I pass him Riptide at his signal, a few minutes later and kaboom he hands it back. 'Er, is that all?' I question hesitantly, 'yep' he nods enthusiastically just click the button. Hmm… he made it into a click pen instead of cap, clicking it my sword pops out, wow, it's the same size but that's all that is the same. It's now a swirling mass of bronze, gold, silver, iron and some weird glowing blue. 'Ok, it is now made of stygian iron, mortal steel, Imperial gold, celestial bronze and the last of my chaotic chaos' He said proudly. 'What's chaotic chaos?' I ask, 'oh, see that glowing blue stuff, that's it, most powerful metal on Earth, named after the Creator' Was his reply, 'now that sword will make all your powers a hundred times more powerful, also see that button on the side, click it'. Doing so, a new formed identical sword appeared in my left hand, may I say cool. 'Thanks' I say before our goodbyes and I'm out of there in a flash, literally.

I appear in the throne room next to Hestia once more. The rest of the day is the most boring in my life, I won't bore you with details, but it was basically how to use your powers and when and where. Apparently you can't use them to get a cat out a tree but you can to rig a poker game, go figure. I left as soon as I could to get back to Camp Half-blood, Once at the top of the hill I look down at the camp laughing evilly, attracting a few looks, time for some redecorating.

Reaching the cabin section I decide to do my cabin first, never know when you might need it. Thinking, I snap my fingers and bam, there it is in all its magnificent glory. With two gleaming Pegasus statues on either side of the footpath leading up to the golden cabin. The cabin itself is pure gold but not blindingly so like Apollo's; above the door are two swords crossing over. The rims of the cabin have white depictions of great heroes throughout history. Opening the door you get your first view of what is pure awesomeness if I do say so myself. Bunk beds around the room with gold and sea-green bedding, the far wall had my Minotaur horn in the centre with a plaque underneath saying what it is, around it is swords of every type. The other walls are covered in posters of events in every time. At the back are two doors leading to a males and females toilets, no way am I letting my kids share bathrooms with every other camper. That reminds me.

Walking outside I go to the toilets and make sure no one is in them before, snap, they are clean and modernised. I'll do one last thing before leaving the update of the big house until tomorrow. I walk over to a free area. A few minutes later and we have a new building. Around the front are giant statues of heroes of every time, with me at the front looking very heroic. I don't bother going inside but I know that the floors will be marble and that it is basically a museum of all the heroes' trophies that were in the attic. I hear the conch shell and start to walk over; I have another busy day tomorrow.

**AN: So hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope that I put the characters as canon as possible, please tell me if I didn't. Remember that if you want you can send me an OC to put in this story. If you like Harry Potter I have just posted the first chapter of my other fanfiction 'Dark Heir', so go on over if you want.**

**Please remember to review whatever you want be they suggestions, criticism, flames, comments or talking about how awesome I am and that you should all bow down before me. **


End file.
